


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 310

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [36]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 310 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 310 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 310

SCRUB (CASTITHAN)  
Let's call it six even.

TRANSLATION  
 _Meme vyengga'ks er'stalu._

SCRUB (CASTITHAN)  
On your way, bitch. I don't sell to traitors.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fyetulu, enyasho. Vehamatsa ksa thasuganula._

SCRUB (IRATHIENT)  
Of course, esteemed Omec. I apologize, Favi Tarr.

TRANSLATION  
 _Satheithei, Hómeki habaktə kima. Emegnə egnulu, Fəvi Tər._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
You're alive. Oh, thank Rayetso. I don't know how and I don't care. Welcome home, my love.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hidhala je! Rayetso bihala je! Shidhohe ksa hinjiganula, ranggaganula. Jewaya fizhigwo, hanizu._

STURUJE (CASTITHAN)  
Favi Tarr, please keep yourself available -- 

TRANSLATION  
 _Favi Taro, abe henunje zhulawa je --_

STURUJE (CASTITHAN)  
Asshole

TRANSLATION  
 _Moho._

SILORA (CASTITHAN)  
psychopath

TRANSLATION  
 _vekihabolo_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Welcome to our home. I am Stahma of the Shanje Liro.

TRANSLATION  
 _Pombuno jewaya ksa fizhigwo zhulawa. Nevitsa ksa Shanje Liro no Stame re ya._

SILORA (CASTITHAN)  
I am Silora of the Valáne Liro.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nevitsa ksa Valáne Liro no Silóre re ya._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
new world

TRANSLATION  
 _kwonyo gyendo_

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
How frightened are you now?!

TRANSLATION  
 _Dzüger i ezünet havan?!_

V.C. HONOR GUARD (CASTITHAN)  
I'll watch the room. Grab yourself something to eat before it's all picked over.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rinda ksa banonda. Fanu me agita ks' vangalu yepa re hadhanalu dime no._

V.C. HONOR GUARD (CASTITHAN)  
This is the Vice Chancellor's room!

TRANSLATION  
 _Ji ksa Kame Ozwayo rinje ya!_

V.C. HONOR GUARD (CASTITHAN)  
You're crazy!

TRANSLATION  
 _Vekihala je!_

SILORA (KINUK'AAZ)  
Eksu Tsuroz T'evgin. Noble Omec Lord

TRANSLATION  
 _Eksu Tsuroz T'evgin. Liazaaz vador Omek._

T'EVGIN (CASTITHAN)  
Vice Chancellor Silora Voske.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kame Ozwayo Voskyo Silóro._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
Did the shapetaker free you?

TRANSLATION  
 _Niibik k'ulumitsaz as?_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
She protected my interests.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ts'ov k'uhak'epaz t'agonaaz._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
I wonder what she tastes like.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep redzak dzüdaan ts'olureqq'os gerar._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
Why have you come?

TRANSLATION  
 _Dzüür as k'unnusaz?_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
I've just been upstaged.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep mudziikiraksaz._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Stupid woman.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bangga fyelo._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
Where are you?

TRANSLATION  
 _Idzüdaan as?_

STURUJE (CASTITHAN)  
We have you surrounded!

TRANSLATION  
 _Swadhupso gulo ya je!_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Yes, father. My Indogene reprogrammed our drones. Make that my drones.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vi, bem. T'a'indo'edin k'unibohuusav kivirel. Hu ar: t'avirel._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
Listen to me, Kindzi --

TRANSLATION  
 _Otaz, Kindzi --_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
\-- no, you listen. You have abandoned the path of reason. Cast your lot with those who betrayed us. Yours is not the only heart broken this night.

TRANSLATION  
 _\-- ar, as otaz. Uraz k'vekuusaz güraaz babais. K'uhiakaz dzüv k'ugdats'az. Ts'omoül inopaznoket siik gevan ar._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
So it's mutiny then.

TRANSLATION  
 _Av i abakendav._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Yes.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vi._


End file.
